


Vulnerable

by missblatherskite



Series: The Kiss Is Not What She Expected [1]
Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:23:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: She hated being vulnerable in front of anyone.





	Vulnerable

The kiss is not what she expected. 

 

Tears were still wet on her cheeks, the salt still lingering on her tongue. She hadn’t meant to cry, she hadn’t meant to break down in front of anyone. She hated the feeling of weakness tears brought, she hated being so vulnerable. 

 

That it was Brooke was better—better than anyone else. Brooke was comforting, understanding. With her, it felt slightly less terrifying to cry. 

 

Brooke kissing her brought calm. Brooke looking at her softly was salve for the ache in her chest.

 

“It’s okay, Audrey. It’s okay.” 

 

Maybe with Brooke it would be. 

**Author's Note:**

> The preview here is saying 101 words, but google docs is saying 100...so I'm going to count it as a proper drabble. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
